Dome cameras are widely used in various applications for capturing images of a scene. Use in surveillance is one particular application. The dome of the camera may protect components of the camera from outside particles and liquids. Furthermore, the dome can assist in concealing the orientation of lens of the camera. An example impact of the concealment is reducing the feeling of intrusion that may be experienced by people located near the camera.
To ensure good performance of the dome camera, the dome of the camera should be kept clear of any elements that may obstruct light reaching the lens of the camera.
The image capturing unit of the dome camera is housed within the dome of the camera. This introduces some space restrictions that may not be present in other forms of cameras.